


Naegi and Angie cuddle, i guess

by Danganbruhmoment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganbruhmoment/pseuds/Danganbruhmoment
Summary: Angie is Makoto's girlfriend i guess, she comes over to his house and cuddles with him...... i guess
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 7





	Naegi and Angie cuddle, i guess

Angie knocks on the door to her boyfriend's house, Makoto Naegi, a few seconds later the door opens to show her pure, hopeful and beautiful boyfriend, smiling.

"Hey Angie!" Makoto says happily as he opens his arms, and almost immediately Angie burys her face in his chest and hugs back. Makoto giggled and picked Angie up and spun her around, Angie smiled and said "Atua has blessed me with seeing you today Makoto!"

Makoto giggled and sighed "Praise Atua then" he picked Angie up again and began to back up, hitting a couch arm and falling over.

He held Angie in his arms for a few minutes before yawning, and putting his hand over his mouth and coughing a little. He felt Angie push herself more into his chest, before hearing her mumble "G-goodnoght Makoto" she yawned before continuing "And goodnight Atua" Angie sat up and lightly kissed Makoto, she giggled when she saw his flushed face.

Makoto once again picked Angie up and carried her to his room laying himself on the bed, her still in his arms.  
"Love you, Angie" He whispered even though he knew she wouldn't reapond, but he knew she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Bru-


End file.
